Realizing What's Important
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: TROYELLA Troy's changed ever since he became a huge basketball star and Gabriella, his fiancee, doesn't like it. WARNING: Tissues may be needed its a Tearjerker! T for mild language & themes. R&R please! Completed!
1. Part 1

_**Realizing what's important: **_

_**by xOx cupcake xOx**_

_**Disclaimer- I only own the plot :)**_

Gabriella Montez sat crying in the loft apartment she shared with her fiancée Troy Bolton. Troy was at a practice, he plays basketball for the New York, Knicks. After attending East High they both attended the same college, and he proposed to her their second year of college thinking they'll get married after they graduated, of course she said yes. When they graduated from college Troy got the offer from the Knicks and he moved to New York, but not without bringing his one true love Gabriella. Once over there they rented a small apartment, and she became an author. Soon he started making big money and Troy became an idol for kids and adults alike, they moved into a huge loft apartment, the first 2 months or so were sweet but a later when his riches sank in, Troy was never home, and he's changed. Troy became rather conceited, much to Gabi's dislike. Gabi wiped her face off with a tissue, thinking back to all the good times Troy and she had shared, from the winter musical to the day he had proposed to her. Soon the apartment door opened and Troy walked through.

"Hey Troy, how was practice?" She asked, trying not to recognize the way Troy doesn't even say "I'm home" or kiss her hello the way he used to.

"Good I guess." He said distantly.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said as if he didn't really care.

"lets set a date!" She said with hope, she has been trying to push him to set a date, they have been engaged for 5 years.

"A date for what?" He asked, her face dropped.

"Our wedding." I said in loud voice.

"Don't you think we should wait, we haven't been engaged that long." he said, just like he always says.

"5_ years _isn't long?" Gabi asked.

"5 years? Oh, well we'll make a date some other time, I think I'm not ready yet." He said with a yawn, Gabi felt tears spring to her eyes threatening to come out, 'will he ever be ready' Gabi thought as the tears spilled over. "Why are you crying, god. You should be lucky at all to be engaged to someone like me!" He snapped. These words were like a punch to Gabi. When Troy saw her face expression guilt passed through his face but then it went away with thoughts of his next game.

She stayed silent and ran into the spare bedroom they kept for when they have children, right now it just had a regular twin bed, a television, and nothing else. She locked the door and sat "Indian style" on the bed, crying. She thought back to the day when Troy proposed to her.

_(Flashback)_

_It was New Years Eve, Gabriella wore a short black strapless dress with a cream colored bow tied on her lower back. (picture is gonna be in my profile) Her shoes were strappy black heals with a bow on the front that matched her dress, she walked into the expensive restaurant with Troy's arms linked with hers. _

"_Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Troy said staring into her beautiful eyes_

"_Yes, several times." She giggled. _

"_Well, another time can't hurt, you look so beautiful tonight." He said gazing into her eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead, he's never been this nervous before. 'what if she says no?' he thought in his head._

"_Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." She laughed. "Are you okay, you look a little anxious?" She asked Troy._

"_I'm completely fine, don't worry!" He said. They were guided into their seats and they ate and had a wonderful time like usual. After dinner was over Troy stood up, "Lets go for a ride, okay?"_

"_Sure, sounds like fun!" Gabriella said giggling. They walked out of the restaurant and into Troy's car. "Troy, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see." He said simply. 10 minutes later he pulled over. "We have to walk now."_

"_Walk!?" Gabriella exclaimed. _

"_Only for a little, I can carry you if you like?" he asked._

_  
"No I'll be fine," She giggled and took his hand in hers. They walked for three minutes or so and came to a stop by a beautiful meadow. "Oh my god Troy its so beautiful out here." She kissed him lightly on the lips admiring every piece of nature before her. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too." He replied. "Look fireworks."_

"_Aw, look at that heart shaped one!" Gabi exclaimed. Gabi and Troy stared into the sky at the beautiful fireworks before them but one particular firework caught her eye. It was in the shape of a music note and it was pink with writing next to it, "Oh my god its a pink music note, and its a firework... aw and someone's proposing to someone through it, i love when people do that!"_

"_Read it Gabi!" Troy told her._

"_It says: Gabriella Montez will you marry me..." She trailed off with tears springing to her eyes. Troy got down on one knee and brought out a sparkling diamond ring._

"_Gabriella Montez, I promise to love you forever and I want to be with you forever. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_(Flashback end)_

She tried not to let out a sob as the memories flooded back. She didn't want Troy to hear her cry, but a year ago she wouldn't have cared about crying in front of Troy, in fact she would have felt comfortable doing anything in front of Troy. She laid on the spare bed staring at the ceiling, not able to go to sleep, and trying to figure out what she was going to do.

Early the next morning Gabriella woke up, happy that she actually got some sleep. She got up and walking into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee, sat down, and sighed. She knew Troy would be at practice by this time. She got up and called someone she hasn't talked to in a long time.

"Hello."

"Hey Taylor? It's Gabriella." Gabi's voice broke multiple times.

"Oh my god Gabriella? It's been too long!" She squealed.

"Yeah I know. I miss you." Gabriella said, and it was the truth, she misses talking to her so much.

"Why didn't you invite me to you and Troy's wedding? I know you have to be married by now. You two can't resist each other!" Taylor said laughing, At these words Gabi broke down into sobs. "Gabriella whats wrong Taylor said truly concerned.

"I j-just don't know what to do anymore Taylor!" She sobbed.

"Gabi honey, tell me whats wrong." And Gabi did tell her everything, every detail. "Oh Gabi I'm so sorry!"

"I j-just can't wait anymore." Gabriella told her again.

"I wouldn't be able to either. Thats why I'm gonna give you this advice, tell him how you feel, tell him everything you just told me! If he acts the same then..." Taylor trailed off knowing that Gabi knew what she meant.

"Thanks Taylor, I think I'm gonna go relax and think."

"Your welcome. Please keep in touch tell me everything. I hope everything works out."

Gabriella hung up the phone and thought about everything again and again and realized that she couldn't take it anymore, she left her coffee cup on the table, got her keys, and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it. She looked a mess but she didn't care, her make-up was probably all over her face from crying, her hair was up in a huge messy bun, and she wore pink plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, not bothering to change from bed. It was snowing wildly outside. She waved down a cab and got in. On the way there she cried harder than she ever had before, thinking about what she was going to do. She hoped to cry herself out before she has to talk to Troy. She though about one of the last times she had fun with Troy.

_(flashback)_

"_Gabi, when we get married are we going to have kids?" Troy asked her as they sat on the ground of their new apartment. Gabi's head was on Troy's shoulder._

"_Yeah, if you want too," Gabi said thinking about how much she wanted kids._

"_Good, I want a lot of kids." He said with a huge grin, he looked like he was about to burst with happiness._

"_How much is a lot?" Gabi asked giggling. _

"_I don't know, more than 2." He chuckled._

"_Oh good, I wasn't sure if a lot meant like 20 kids or something." She said._

"_Defiantly not..."_

"_What would you want more, a girl or a boy?" She asked._

"_I would be really happy either way, as long as its with you, but I want a girl!" He said grinning even wider, if that was even possible._

"_You really want a girl don't you?" She asked._

"_Yeah... I want a little, beautiful baby girl who looks like you." He explained._

"_You love me way more than i deserve." she told him._

"_No, thats impossible."_

_(flashback end)_

'How could such undeniable love turn into this' she thought tears not slowing. They pulled in front of Troy's practice spot and her heart lurched with nervousness. She gave the cab driver money.

"I hope everything turns out okay, you seem really upset ma'am," The cabdriver told her.

"Thanks." Her voice broke. She walked through the huge door and got ready...

Meanwhile Troy was in the locker room getting ready for the next leg of his practice. Then his coach came through the door.

"You have a visitor." The coach spoke up.

"Tell whoever it is to come back later."

"Troy, it's your wife she--"

"My _girlfriend, _and yes tell her I'll see her at home." Troy said annoyed.

"Troy, it seems really important, she looks really upset, shes crying." Coach told him sternly.

"Crying?" Troy thought _'should i be worried'_ part of the old Troy coming back, but it went away soon enough as usual _'she's just being a baby again' _"Whatever I'll just check and see if she's okay."

He walked out into the lobby area and found her sitting in a chair with her hands covering her face.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Troy, we really need to talk." She said trying to slow the tears.

"Talk? Are you okay?" He said worried, his old self taking over.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"What's making you cry?" Troy asked.

"You."

_(from here if you have gotta go my own way on your computer listen to it, it goes well with whats to come lol) _

"Me? What did I do?" He asked getting mad now.

"Your not the same, Troy. Do you see how you act?" she asked. "You don't even talk to me anymore, your not home, you don't even care about me, and it seems like you don't want to marry me anymore." She said loudly tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm just busy, alright. Your not my whole life. I don't say I love you unless I mean it" He yelled.

"I'm sure you did mean it at the time, but right now, I'm hardly even apart of your life. It's your damn basketball."

"Don't say that you idiot, Basketball is my life. We wouldn't have any of this if i didn't play basketball. Basketball is the best thing I have! It's the best thing thats ever happened to me." He screamed at her, and the sobs she avoided come out. Troy felt bad at soon as he said it. He walked closer to her and went to touch her cheek. "Baby I--" she backed away from his touch.

"No Troy, I u-understand now." She said in a very low whisper.

"What can I do for you to accept my apology?" He begged.

"Drive to Vegas and marry me now." She said still crying.

"No, I have practice."

"Then theres no apology to accept," Gabriella said tears flowing.

"This is so hard to say but I have to do whats right for me now. I have to move on so I can be who I am, and not change myself just so I can stay around you, you'll be okay... You have all this, you can lose one thing." She cried. "I don't want to leave all this behind, but I just don't belong in this, 'rich' world Troy, I'm not the right person for you, I hope you have a great life Troy, I hope you find someone who does belong here, and can handle it. I'll always love you Troy Bolton."

"No Gabi--" Troy said tears brimming in his own eyes. She quickly ran out before anything else can be said, leaving Troy standing there trying not to let his own tears drop. He wiped his eyes and walked back to the locker room. He sat there and buried his head in his hands. Troy's cell phone rang.

"Gabi!" He yelled hopefully. He clicked the green accept button on his phone. "Hello?"

"Dude!" A male voice yelled.

"Who is this?" Troy asked.

"It's Chad, from East High."

"Really?" 'Wow, how long has it been since I talked to Chad?' Troy thought.

"Trouble in paradise? I heard some things from Taylor, and your voice sounds depressed." Chad said.

"Yeah, I don't really know. Gabi just comes out and says that I've changed and stuff, what's her problem?"

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed you have changed..." Chad informed him.

"No I haven't!" Troy yelled.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore? Why do you always act like such a big shot, I heard what you do from my wife. "

"Wife?"

"Taylor," Chad told him.

"Your married to Taylor? Oh my god why didn't you tell me." Troy said.

"You know you were invited, you said you didn't feel like coming, so Gabriella didn't come either." Chad said.

"I did?" Troy said realizing how he had been acting. "Anyway what did you mean before about Taylor telling you things?"

"Well, Gabriella called her up crying really hard and--"

"Crying?" Troy was beginning to feel guiltier and guiltier.

"She was telling Taylor that it seemed that you didn't want to marry her. Apparently there was a lot of messed up things you did Bolton, thats why I called, I'm attempting to knock some sense into you, " Chad explained.

"Man what was I thinking?" Troy felt so bad for everyone he's been around while he was changed, in particular Gabriella. Troy began seeing everything in different eyes, he lost all of his real friends because of basketball.

"BOLTON... breaks over!" The coach's voice boomed.

"Sounds like you have to go," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, but thanks, you really helped me see how I was acting." Troy laughed a humorless laugh.

"No problem. Just do the right thing." With that Chad hung up. Troy rushed into the gym to see they were already practicing, the coach looked over to Troy.

"I see you've finally made time to practice, get in line." The coach yelled.

"No." With that Troy ran out of the gym reaching the sidewalk.

"What the hell was that?" The coach asked.

"I just realized what's important in life, I love basketball a stuff but I want family and friends." Troy explained.

"You know it's your choice Bolton."

"Somethings changed in me, somethings not the same, I've realized the most important thing in my life." He said walking away. He got into a cab and told him the address of Gabi and His apartment and stared out the window watching the snow fall at a rapid pace. 'look at all I've done' he said thinking back to the worst fight him and Gabi ever had.

_(flashback)_

"_Why did you miss out dinner date, it's our anniversary Troy?..." Gabi said tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "You promised you'd be there."_

"_I have basketball Gabriella, what do you think." He yelled sharply. _

"_You can't even see your fiancée?" _

"_OH MY GOD!! Would you shut-up, your so CLINGY, GOD... APARTENTLY YOU CAN'T BE AWAY FROM ME FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS... what are you two years old?!?" Troy screamed. Gabriella cried harder, not being able to even say anything back. "Are you even going to talk now?" _

"_T-troy--" Gabriella started while walking over to Troy putting her arms around his waist._

"_Don't touch me." He said coldly, ripping her arms off of him and pushing her against the wall, giving her a bruise on her back. "I didn't do anything wrong, I just forgot a stupid dinner, for our stupid anniversary, for a stupid girl." _

_She let out a sob and wondered why he did this when he never did anything this bad before, 'he must be having a bad day' she thought. Later that night Troy apologized, feeling truly bad, especially after seeing the bruise... _

_(flashback end) _

Troy thought back to all this stuff and a huge wave of guilt passed over him, making him wince, he felt as if the guilt would kill him. The cab pulling up to the apartment and Troy threw the money at the driver and dashed out of the car into the apartment. When he opened the door to his apartment his heart dropped down to his chest, every one of Gabi's possessions were gone. Troy noticed something laying in the middle of the rug he walked over and picked it up, it was a scrap book that Gabi had bought ages ago to start, but never did. The front cover had written on it in black sharpie with loopy lettering: Always remember, the sharpie was still wet. Troy picked it up and flipped through it. The pictures started with Gabi and Troy in the winter musical and ended with a picture when they had just moved into the big apartment, which was labeled _last happy memory. _There were stains on the front of this picture, Troy thought about it for a minute and realized they were stains from Gabi's tearsHe flipped the book over and it made a strange noise, CLINK... Troy turned it over and saw a string that tied the book together and tied to it was the engagement ring he gave her. Troy's constant struggle to keep his tears from falling failed... a single tear drop fell right next to Gabi's tear stains. Troy took the ring off and slipped it into his pocket. Troy wiped his eyes and ran out the door, not even bothering to put on a coat, '_where would she go, where would she go?_' he screamed inside his head. Troy called in a taxi and sat down in it.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked. Troy suddenly got an idea.

"The nearest airport."

Meanwhile Gabi sat in a chair at the local airport waiting for her flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico to come in. Of course its being delayed until further notice because of the rapid snow coming down from the dark sky. Gabi was curled into a ball, in a very uncomfortable chair, crying like shes never cried before... she knows its over now and it hurts her. Her heart ached at the though of leaving who she believed to be her true love, she knew she had to though, Troy changed to much.

"Gabi?" She heard someone yelling. Her head jerked up to see Troy running through a huge crowd of people, when Gabi saw him she cried harder... when Troy saw Gabi curled up crying at an airport he felt terrible.

"T-troy!?" she yelled in a voice filled with tears. He got to her as fast as he could and grabbed her in a huge hug, she didn't hug back feeling scared and confused. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Choosing what's important to me." He yelled above the noise in the airport.

"What about basketball practice?" She asked.

"What basketball?"

"Troy is this for real?" She asked quietly.

"Of course it is." He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, and this time she returned tears of joy springing from her eyes. When they parted she had a huge grin on her face that matched his. "I love you, more than anything in the world, and as I looked back I realized what an ass I've been... will you accept my apology, I was so stupid." There was a long silence and he kissed her again, as if that would change everything. His palms became sweaty and he wondered if she didn't love him anymore.

"Gabi?" He asked.

"What's going to happen after this Troy, will you go back to your all-basketball schedule, will you change or god knows what else?" She asked.

"I quit basketball, I stay myself, we fly off to Albuquerque, get married, really soon, with our family there and we start a family, with our own friends and family around us.. If thats what you want-" he got cut off by a passionate kiss from Gabriella.

"Apology accepted."

_**Just another one-shot, this one actually took me a LONG time I've been working on it since the beginning of summer in between my updates of "The New Girl" and "Lies and Tears" but lately I've been working on it a lot and I've gotten it done, and it's actually kind-of funny about how good "I** **Gotta Go My Own Way" fit in because I had this all planned out in my head (to a point) before I even knew about that song lol, but as you can see I used a couple lines from it lol ...I might change into a two-shot with there wedding, if I have time, and if you want.**_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this: (Since I always listen to music when I write, I thought this would be cute ha ha)**_

"_**Gotta Go My Own Way"**_

_**-basically the high school musical two soundtrack. **_

"_**Bed" by J. Holiday**_

"_**Defying Gravity" from the Broadway musical "wicked"**_

"_**As long as you're mine" From the Broadway musical "wicked" **_

"_**Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat **_

"_**Wedding Bell Blues" By ???? (I'm not normally into Jazzy old time tunes but this always got stuck in my head from an episode of Gilmore Girls, and it inspired the story in a way lol) **_


	2. Part 2

**Hello, I'm back with Realizing whats important part 2!!! yesss! I enjoyed writing this a lot, and i hope you enjoy reading it as well. **

**I really wish I owned HSM especially Troy, but unfortunately I don't and I probably never will... :(**

**Realizing whats important part two:**

_**As**_ the cab drove down the snow covered road Gabriella's head was filled with many different emotions as Troy stroked Gabi's hair and cuddled her for the first time in a long, long time. The cab was slowly heading down the slushy path to their loft.

"Troy?" Gabi asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you." Gabi said quietly.

"I love you too, with my whole heart." He replied moving her slightly closer to her, if that was even possible anymore. Gabi nuzzled her head as close to Troy's chest as possible, her hands were trembling. Troy gently covered her hand with his.

"Are you alright love?" Troy said concern filling his intensely blue eyes.

"Yeah...I just...I...I'm scared Troy," She stammered tears gently pricking the sides of her eyes.

"Please Gabi don't be scared, I won't hurt you... I couldn't even let myself hurt you," Troy said stroking her long, dark curls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_**Later**_ that night Troy and Gabi lay awake on their king sized bed, their naked bodies heaving up and down.

"That was great Troy." Gabi said softly nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Oh it was." Troy said trying regulate his breathing."I love you."

When she didn't answer he looked over to Gabi to see she had already drifted off to a deep sleep, her body slowly rising and falling. He kissed her on the forehead gently and stared at her lips which were slowly curling into a tiny smile as she slept. His breathing was still not at a regular pace and he wondered how she recovered fast enough to fall asleep.

"You don't know what you do to me Ella," He whispered softly chuckling, kissing her cheek as she slept.

_**Troy**_ got little sleep that night, he thought about how he had what he didn't deserve, Gabriella... but there was no way he was going to question it, he was a lucky man. He was glad that he actually got some sleep when he sleepily glanced up at the alarm clock that displayed the time 7:08 am. He stretched his arm over to cuddle Gabriella but as he lay his arm down it captured nothing but air. He quickly turned around to see that Gabi was not their. He felt nerves raging up, why would she be up so early? He jumped out of bed pulling on a pair of sweat pants laying on the ground. He walked outside the bedroom to find Gabi quickly making breakfast, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He walked behind her and quietly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked, throwing her arms in the air ready to attack. Troy chuckled. "Oh Troy." She said relief clear on her face, but a bit of fear mingled in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." He said pecking her on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning!" She said grinning from ear to ear, then suddenly the grin faded away, "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned... she looked freaked out.

"I didn't finish breakfast yet and I know you like breakfast on the table when you wake up. Please don't get mad!" She whimpered, her eyes pleading.

"Gabi honey, it's no problem."

"I'm sorry Troy," Gabi said with a smile. "I just overreacted."

"So, what are you making?" Troy asked.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast." She said kissing him on the lips while starting to place the plate on the table. He took the plate from her and helped her set it down.

"Looks delicious... and so does the food," Troy joked looking at Gabriella up and down, as Gabi giggled loudly, things were starting to get better. "So today, I want you to pack your bags, and get ready to leave for Albuquerque tomorrow."

"Oh Troy!" She said squealing excitedly. "I can't wait to see my mother again, it's been forever..." Gabi said, a small tear running down her face. Troy pulled Gabriella close to her.

"I'm sorry about that Gabi. I love you so much." Troy said wiping her tear away, he was here now.

_**Gabriella**_ and Troy started packing clothes into two rather large, black suitcase.

"This isn't gonna fit Gabriella, you're bringing too much clothes, I can buy you some when we get there jeez." Troy chucked at the site of Gabriella banging on the pile of clothes in her suitcase.

"Oh...I'm...Gonna...Make... It... Fit." She said in between her pushing. She smirked and sat on the suitcase. "Latch it quick!" Troy ran over and latched the suitcase. "YES! Do not doubt my suitcase skills."

"Oh, suitcase skills huh?" Troy chuckled.

"Heck yes! Like I said don't doubt my skills Bolton," Gabriella said grinning and Troy kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait till your Mrs. Gabriella Bolton," Troy whispered seductively running his hands up and down her sides. Gabi shivered.

"I can't wait either." She grinned widely.

"Oh, and when we get there were going straight to your mother's house to plan for the wedding," Troy said.

"Are you actually planning or will it be me and my mom?" Gabi asked running her hand through his hair.

"Mmm... whatever you want." He said slightly distracted as her hands were now running up and down his chest. Tiny goosebumps rose up from his soft, smooth skin.

"Were going to live happily ever after right?"

"Yes we will, I'll get us a nice town house wherever you want to live, it's your choice... and we'll make beautiful children as soon as you want to, and we'll live a long happy life." Troy promised. Gabriella didn't need to say anything else and Troy sealed his promise with a tender kiss.

_**The**_ flight to Albuquerque was long and rough... but they both got there safe and sound, and Gabriella ran quickly out of the the Albuquerque airport and into the streets that were once part of her everyday life. Troy and Gabi found their way to Gabi's old house and knocked on the door.

"I'm so excited Troy!" Gabi exclaimed loudly as the door crashed open.

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Montez screamed.

"Mama!" Gabriella said running up to Her mom and encasing her in a bear hug. Tears poured down their cheeks as they hugged. "I love you mama."

"I love you too Gabriella. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" They hugged like that for some time and Troy stood there watching, it was a beautiful site, but his heart couldn't help but crumble... if it wasn't for him being so cruel she would've visited Albuquerque with him many times. When the hug finally broke apart Maria Montez slowly walked up to Troy.

"Well if it isn't Troy Bolton, long time no see." She said smiling. she took Troy into a short hug. "I always liked you."

"Well mama you see, were here to visit you and were actually... well were getting married here." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Oh finally!" Maria Exclaimed. "I'm glad you chose here with your family and friends, I don't know what I would've done if I wasn't present at my own daughter's wedding. I bet your also excited to see your parents Troy."

"Yeah I am." Troy said feeling guilty, he hadn't ever picked up the phone when they called... he could hardly remember what they sound like.

"Oh, and I am sure your all going to be anxious to get the gang back together."

"More than you know." Gabriella said pulling Troy closer to her.

_**Gabi **_and Troy stayed with Maria for a while... talking about old times and just catching up, but soon it turned into planning for the wedding. After they left they headed for Troys parents house...

**Okay... as you probably realize this is not over yet :) This will be a mini story... they'll be five parts to it... maybe more maybe less, and I'll only continue if you want me to. **


	3. Part 3

**I can't seem to pry myself apart from writing this story! I have a feeling I lost ****ALOT**** of reviewers and readers but for the ones i still have left I'm going to keep writing... ENJOY... :) **

_**As**_ the pair walked to the ever familiar door of the Bolton household Troy's neck began to sweat, he began to silently panic. 

"Troy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah... well... I'm scared." Troy said anxiously.

"Of your parents?" Gabi asked confused. 

"Well, I kind-of haven't talked to them since... well, since you know." 

"Oh." Gabi said taking his hand "There going to be ecstatic when they see you." 

"You know Gabi I'm trying really hard." 

"Trying to do what?" Gabi asked as she sat down on the Bolton's stoop... Troy gently plopped down next to Gabi. 

"Trying to be the old me... my mind is back but its really hard, theres too many things I think I may have screwed up for good. It hurts me you know... theres so many consequences for my past." Troy said trying his hardest not to break down. "I know I don't deserve you anymore. I kills me to know how much I've hurt you and made you cry."

"Don't talk like that, please Troy... I know it's hard but If your having doubts and you don't think your up to the challenge of mending my still slightly broken heart, then theres still time to go back to basketball. I don't want you to have any doubts. I want you to work at it and do whatever it takes and you can't hide it when you need help."Gabriella said tears falling slowly, Troy leaned up and wiped the tears away. They heard a door open and looked up to find a confused Jack Bolton. 

"Troy?" 

"Dad!" Troy got up and hugged Jack Bolton. 

"Jack whats going on?" Lucille Bolton's voice rang from inside. 

"Come quick Lucille... your gonna want to see this."

"What is it... TROY?" The mother, daughter, and son hugged together. When they broke apart Gabriella saw Troy's mom in full blown tears. "Don't ever lose touch with me again Troy... I love you so much, we love you so much." 

"I know mom, I love you both so much... I kind-of lost myself but Gabriella helped me find what's important." 

  
"Oh... Gabi! How have you been?" Jack said smiling, he was always fond of this young beauty with his son. 

"I haven't been too well sir... but recently things have been looking up." Gabi grinned. 

"Oh it's nice to see you Gabriella... you two must be married by now." Lucille said tears threatening to fall, she wanted to wittness their wedding. 

  
"Oh no ma'am... were actually here to get married, I would not have it if you were not there." 

"Oh thank the lord!" Lucille exclaimed with happiness. They went inside the Bolton household and the two women talked wedding plans and the father and son spoke basketball, it made Gabriella a little nervous for some reason she didn't understand, she shouldn't be so possessive to not let him talk simple basketball. 

_**After **_hours of talking with the Bolton's Gabriella and Troy headed to the household of Taylor and Chad. They knocked on the door and it opened quickly. 

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Taylor squeaked loudly. "I'm sorry it messed up with Troy he's such an asshole." Her voice turning apologetic. 

"Um.. hello to you too Taylor." Troy said with a frown. 

"Oh my god... I just... um well Gabriella told me she was coming here if she and you well you know... broke it off." Taylor stuttered nervously. "Well I'm glad your back together girl!" 

"Well thanks Taylor its great to see you," Gabriella said hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much." 

"Well, well, well... Troy Bolton nice to see you dude!" Chad ran over and gave Troy a manly hug. They all reunited, best friends back together again... 

_**Gabriella **_and Troy stayed at Gabriella's old house with Maria Montez that night. Gabriella woke up in her high school bedroom and turned over to cuddle with Troy. 

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said softly kissing her tenderly. 

"Mmm... I like waking up like this." 

"Oh so do I." Troy excl/aimed. 

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella whispered quietly into his ear.

"Yes Baby?" 

"When are we going to get married?" Gabi asked. 

"Whenever you like love." 

"I say the sooner the better... I don't know how much longer I can wait to be Gabriella Bolton." She informed Troy. 

"I love the sound of that. You know what I can picture?" Troy asked smiling. 

  
"Hmm?" 

"Me and you and our own house, living in Albuquerque, and me waking up every morning with you in my arms and eventually you with a swollen stomach that has our baby girl inside." Troy said ginning.

"Thats the sweetest thing I've ever heard... but what makes you think it would be a girl?" She asked smirking.

"I don't know but I can just picture our eldest child a daughter." He exclaimed. 

"Wait... OH MY GOD! You want to live here?" Gabi yelled jumping up excitedly just realizing the second part of his statement. 

"Living around family and friends sounds better than anything." 

"I LOVE you!" Gabi exclaimed rolling on top of him... she started to shower him with kisses. 

"At this rate Gabriella junior will be coming sooner than expected," He smirked. 

"Oh sorry." 

"Oh don't be sorry..." He said chuckling. "Two weeks."

"Huh?" Gabriella said confused. 

"Were getting married in two weeks..." He said simply. 

"Sounds good to me." Gabriella smiled, today was going to be a busy day... 

**I don't know if I liked how this chapter turned out... but I guess you guys are the judges on that... **


	4. Part 4

**How long do you guys want this story to be...? should it go on after the 5 chapters? Tell me in your review! **

Those two weeks were flying by... it was now two days before there wedding plans were already done being made... and Gabriella found her perfect wedding dress. It was the traditional white with silver diamonds down the dress, It was long and flowing, and everything see ever dreamed of. They were getting married in a beautiful old chapel and everything was perfect. Troy was taking her to see the house that he had in mind.

"Troy?" Gabi asked softly rubbing his chest up and down while they were in the back of a cab.

"What?"

"Are you excited?"

"More than you know." He said grinning. "I'm excited for everything, and I can't wait till you see the house." 

"I can't wait either..." She said as they pulled to the beautiful Albuquerque home. It was big, but not too big it was cozy. It was a creamy vanilla color and there were big sunny windows. Going inside was even better, there were cozy fireplaces and the windows shed light into the bright rooms. It was one of the most cozy houses she had ever seen. There were 5 bedrooms including the master bedroom, and Gabriella stood at the doorway of one of the regular bedrooms and smiled picturing the walls painted a pale pink or blue and a small baby laying in a crib. Troy walked next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. 

"Picturing this as a babies room?" Troy asked with a smile. 

"Guilty." She said laughing. "I mean it's just so weird... thinking of us as parents." 

"Yeah... really weird." Troy pondered. He thought about how this is it, no more basketball... is that really what he wanted? He cursed himself for even thinking that he might want to go back to basketball. Why did it feel like he was nervous about marring Gabi? Troy was confused, he loved Gabriella more than anything and wanted to make her happy and have babies with her but he couldn't help but have some doubts. Was he getting cold feet? He shook that out of his mind right away. Albuquerque with Gabriella is where he belonged for sure, no doubt. 

"Something wrong Troy?" Gabriella said concerned.

"No... why?" He said quickly. 

"You just looked like you spaced out or something." She said chuckling. "So, in my opinion, this is the house I want to live in for the rest of my life." She said grinning ear to ear. 

"Sounds good to me." Troy said smiling... he quickly pecked Gabriella on the cheek. "I love you." 

"Love you too babe." From there the couple went to out for lunch with the gang and the girls talked about the wedding.. and the guys just talked about their lives, everything that they seemed to miss in each others life. 

"So Troy... any cold feet?" Sharpay asked with a smile. 

'yes' he thought...but he couldn't say that. "Nope, not at all!" Troy said while kissing Gabi lightly on the lips. 

That day came and went fast and soon it was that last day of them with separate last names... Gabriella was more than ready to start her married life with Troy and have a family with him... it would be heaven she thought with a smile. Troy saw her smile and laughed.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Nope... thinking about the rest of our life after tomorrow." She grinned. "I love you so much Bolton."

"I love you Montez... soon to be Bolton!" He said smiling... no second thoughts. 

"Oh yeah... I have some news for you later." Gabi said... the happiness in her eyes flickered to fear for about a second, and Troy noticed. 

"News?" 

"Yes... news, don't worry your not in trouble." Gabi said laughing. 

"Is it going to make me happier... or less happy?" Troy asked. 

"I think happier." 

"Good." He said smiling. The rest of the day the couple thought they would just sit around and relax, and have some fun together... unlike the rest of the days they had in Albuquerque, because most of those days were filled with wedding planning, house planning, and not to mention honeymoon planning... they were going on a romantic trip to Hawaii. Gabriella sat in the living room quietly reading a book and she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. 

"Troy? Whats up?" She asked with a smile. 

"Um... we need to talk." Troy said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong...?" Gabi said fear building up from deep within her. 

"Its about tomorrow..."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger lol... but anywaaaay... her wedding dress will be in my profile soon. **


	5. Part 5

**Okaaay here's another update :)**

"What about tomorrow?" Gabi asked panic showing all over her features .Troy stood nervously in front of the chair she was in.

"I'm well... I... um..." Troy stuttered nervously, this was going to break her heart, and he didn't know if he could break her heart again... he loved her, he really did.

"Get out with it Bolton." Gabi said with a nervous, forced smile, she got to her feet and stood in front of him.

"I have... cold feet, and I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." Troy said quickly and as soon as he said it he regretted it. After he said it his heart broke in two... Gabi fell back into the chair, crumbling into tears. "That came out wrong it's just..."

"JUST WHAT?!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs... Troy staggered backward, he never heard her like this before. "Have you been lying this whole time?" She asked in a very quiet whisper.

"Well kind-of but not about marrying you, I just have cold feet... I love you." He said sincerely. There was a long pause until Gabi broke the silence.

"So.. um should I call the chapel, to...you know... to cancel?" She asked quietly with tears very evident in her voice... it was obvious she was trying to hold herself together.

"No... I didn't mean it like that, I didn't want to cancel it. I'm just saying I'm kind of nervous and scared, and its not that I miss basketball but its weird to know I'll never play..."

"I never said you couldn't play again, just don't make it more important than me and the--" Gabi cut herself off and started a new topic. "I don't think this wedding is a good idea anymore."

"What? Why?" Troy asked. He was confused, but he was scared... he couldn't live without Gabi and he knew that. His nose prickled while his bright blue eyes were starting to produce small tears... which he blinked away as fast as they came. He felt as if the world was coming to a halt, He'll make this work if it's the last thing he does. He would die before he gave this up.

"Right now... I need someone to be here for me for good. I rather have you not in my life than you just give up in the middle of it, I couldn't handle it," Gabi said tearfully... like she couldn't believe what she was doing. "I mean like if we were happily married, and then you just bail out... its more painful that way, and I don't know how much of me is left Troy. I'll always love you Troy Bolton." She said with a forced smile.

_**A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**_

When Gabi was finished she walked towards the front door and she put her clammy hand on the cold door knob and opened it...but her heart was not letting her walk out the door. Her shaky hands slammed the door shut and she stayed. She didn't want to leave Troy, but she had too... didn't she? She leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor. Her body gave up, tears prickled behind her already red eyes and poured down her face like a faucet. She wiped her eyes and slowly placed one hand on her not for long flat stomach...

"_Shit._" Troy yelled to no one in particular. He wasn't giving up, not now, not ever. Troy wondered why he was even having second thoughts... he loved Gabi _period_, but now she was gone. At least thats what he thought until he heard soft, quiet sobs coming from the front of the house. He walked to where he heard it and peeked around the wall. What was left of his heart broke even more, when he saw Gabi. He walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

_**  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**_

"I... I can't..." Gabi tried to talk but could hardly got anything out. "I can't leave you."

"Then don't. I'm marrying you tomorrow if its the last thing _I do_," He said crushing their lips together.

"I love you, forever and ever."

"I love you more." Troy said with a smile. "I hate myself, I don't know I just freaked out, but I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around."

"Don't hate yourself, Troy... If you want to love me, love yourself. You were just telling me the truth, and I overreacted, it just scared me Troy."

"Don't be scared anymore. I'm here. Nothing will make me leave."

_**  
She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**_

"I'm going to do anything to be with you forever okay?"

"I Know, I believe you." She said with a smile.

"Then why are you still crying?" He asked wiping away the tears.

"I'm just really happy Troy."

"I know I don't deserve you." Troy said with a sad smile.

"Stop with the negatives Bolton," she said smacking him in the chest.

_**  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

"The wedding is still on... correct?" Troy asked with a smile... he knew what the answer was, but he just wanted to hear it. He grabbed one of Gabi's curls and twirled it around his finger over and over again.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Mmm... Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." He said nuzzling into her neck.

"Not yet." She said smiling.

"Ah... it's not soon enough."

"Tomorrow mornings not soon enough?" She asked smiling.

"Nope." He replied. They still sat on the ground by the dark wood door, holding onto each other.

_**  
But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over**_

"Troy... you know how I had something to tell you?" Gabi asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah." He answered kissing her passionately.

Gabi leaned up and put her lips to Troy's ear, and she saw goosebumps rise on his neck. Into his ear she whispered "I'm pregnant."

_**I**_'**_ll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

_**Yes a lot of you guys guessed it she's pregnannnntt!! (:**_

_**The song used was Whatever It Takes by: Lifehouse **_

_**I love this song, special thanks to beachblondi101 because she showed me the song. lol! :D**_

_**reviews make me update fasterrrr... so press the button! **_


	6. Part 6

_**This is the last chapter guys...**_

_**then the epilogue and I will offically be finished with**_

_**Realizing What's Important**_

_**sad right...?**_

"Pregnant?!" He yelled in an excited tone. He looked like he was going to burst with joy. "With a baby?"

"No Troy... with a kitten." She said breaking down into a fit of giggles. "Are you happy?" She asked as he held her lovingly.

"Of course... I don't know if I've ever been happier! A BABY!" He yelled into the big house. "I hope it's a girl!"

"Troy... we talked about this... be happy if it's a boy. He would be daddy's little boy." She said giggling

"You know I would be happy either way!" Troy said grinning widely.

"I know Troy." She said smiling. "When should we tell everyone?"

"I don't know, maybe we should wait till after the wedding, when were all together... the reception maybe? So we don't have to tell them over the phone, and we can tell them as a group."

"Sounds good."

"Now promise you wont gab to Taylor or Sharpay..."

"I promise Troy!" She prmised putting her hand over her heart.

"When did you find out?" Troy asked grinning.

"A couple days ago, I just took a home test, or more like five of them... I made a real doctors for the day we come back from the honeymoon." She said with joy.

"I'm coming with you!"

"You don't have to," She smiled.

"But I want too." He saw Gabriella yawn. "We should really go up to bed Gabriella... we have a big day tomorrow, and you need your rest." He said while they both grinned... tomorrow will be the start of their life together. They went up to bed tiredly and fell asleep in each other's arms... they were in for pure bliss tomorrow at their long awaited wedding.

* * *

When they woke up early in the morning Troy and all the other guys drove off to Chad's and Gabriella to Sharpay's they got Gabriella's hair and make-up done there and expected to get her finished at the actual church. Gabriella and the girls were talking.

"You know... sometimes I don't think this is real." Gabriella said while Sharpay was brushing light make-up over her face.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"I just mean. I couldn't see it coming you know? It just seemed like it would never happen. So much Shit- excuse my language- has happened and I just figured I would never get here... but look at me now!" She said laughing while Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ms. Montez and Mrs. Bolton smiled joyfully at how happy she truly seemed. "I have to tell you guys something... me and Troy Promised we wouldn't tell you though until we were all together but I don't know if I can hold it in."

"Oh... just tell us Gabriella!" They all yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" They all squealed with delight as Gabi smiled so brightly and happily that she filled the room with sunshine.

"Oh my god!"Taylor yelled.

"Congratulations." They all yelled together happily.

"I'm going to be a grandmother...!" Ms. Montez yelled happily with tears in her eyes.

"Me too!" Said Mrs. Bolton laughing as she and Gabriella's mom hugged tightly. "I can't wait till Jack knows!"

"You can't tell okay!"

"We won't say a word, we promise."

* * *

Over with the guys Troy was not even nervous... just excited to start his life with Gabriella and the unborn baby. He looked at his family and friends. They were all asking him pointless questions but he was thinking about how Gabriella will look when she traipses down the isle in a white dress.

"Hey guys... I have to tell you something. Well Gabriella and I wanted to wait but I'm too excited to wait to tell you guys."

"Come on dude... tell us!" Chad insisted.

"Gabriella's pregnant." Troy informed them with a grin breaking out on his face.

"Awesome." The guys said together with smiles on their face.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Jack Bolton said with a grin. "I can't wait till Lucille knows!"

"Dad! You can't tell anyone especially mom okay, their not supposed to know and neither are you."

"We won't Troy don't worry we won't tell a soul... and we'll definitely pretend were surprised when you tell us." Chad said patting Troy on the back roughly. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, definitely!" They all reassured Troy.

Soon the guys and the girls were slowly on their way to the beautiful church. Troy's car arrived first pulling into the first open space and walking up the large steps to the place where the love of his life would truly be his. Troy opened the door and walking inside with his buddies. He found the door marked _Groom__, _and walked inside setting the bag with his suit down and opening it up to put it on for its purpose.

Next in the parking lot was Gabriella and the girls... they walked into the opposite door that the guys were currently in... Gabriella yearned to go in and kiss Troy, but that would be bad luck wouldn't it? She Slipped on her dress carefully trying not to ruin her elegant up-do. She placed her flowery veil upon her head and turned to walk straight to where her most favorite girls were waiting. They all gasped at their, daughter, daughter-in-law, and best friend, as she emerged from her dressing place. Maria Montez struggled to keep her tears back as she watched her daughter.

"You look beautiful baby girl," her mom said with her tears falling.

"Stop mom, your going to make me cry," Gabriella said as she struggled to keep her own tears back... thank the lord for waterproof make-up.

"Gabriella you look so beautiful!" Kelsi said.

"Yeah you do... way better than me on my wedding day," Taylor joked.

"Hey, come on I'm sure you looked beautiful Taylor, and man do those bridesmaid dresses look great!" Gabriella exclaimed grinning as she finally noticed that the girls changed into their bridesmaid dresses. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi had on a deep maroon spaghetti strapped bridesmaid dress. It stopped at their ankles and was plain in all the right ways.

"Yeah I actually like these bridesmaid dresses, normally the weddings I go to the bride just picks out the ugliest thing." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Taylor exclaimed. "You thought mine were ugly?"

"No.. no, puke green is a lovely color..."

"It wasn't PUKE green... it was olive." Taylor yelled.

"Alright calm down, people have different tastes." Gabriella said settling them both down. "And besides we have a wedding to get going." Gabriella added as she noticed the time, 5 minutes until she would be walking down the isle, she shuffled nervously. She worried about the dumbest things, thinking she'll trip on her trail while walking down the isle or worse Troy leaving her at the altar...

Meanwhile Troy was already heading up to the front of the altar, shuffling nervously just as Gabriella did. What if he messed up his vows or even worse if Gabriella tried to leave him at the altar, he wasn't dumb, he's seen runaway bride, but Gabriella wouldn't do that... not ever, and he knew that deep down. Music started to ring out in the church... one by one his friends marched down the isle walking to their designated spots. As soon as the flower girl came out and the wedding march started to play, he knew this was it, and he was excited to see his Gabriella emerge in a wedding dress, meaning he will start his life with his love. When she emerged through the doors he sucked in a breath and a grin broke out upon his face she was walking gracefully with her mother who took over for her father. Her mother was crying and Gabriella looked on the verge of tears but grinned happily seeing Troy standing there waiting to make her his. When she reached the altar the priest went up to her and Maria.

"Who Presents Gabriella Anne Montez to be married to Mr. Troy Alexander Bolton?"

"I do." Maria said tears evident in her voice. When Gabriella went up to stand with Troy he took her hand.

"I love you." Troy whispered softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Dearly beloved we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Gabriella Anne Montez to Troy Alexander Bolton in Holy Matrimony..." The priests voice rang out as the pews of the loved ones of Troy and Gabriella waited and watched for Gabriella to become a Bolton. The ceremony proceeded as a normal marriage does, and soon it was time for the actually matrimonial part of the ceremony.

"Gabriella. will you have Troy, to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him. honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She replied proudly. Tears were in her eyes, as Troy caught her eye and she saw he too had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Troy, will you have Gabriella, to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now we shall have the vows," The priest exclaimed.

"In the Name of God, I, Troy, take you Gabriella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"In the Name of God, I, Gabriella, take you, Troy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They Exchanged the rings and became excited as the ceremony was coming to a close, they would soon be a family.

"Now that Troy and Gabriella have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The priest said loudly into the church. "When this ceremony began you, Troy, were a groom, and you, Gabriella, were a bride. Now Troy, you are a husband and you, Gabriella, are a wife. Troy, you may kiss your wife." Troy took his new wife and kiss her with more passion than he ever had before. Claps and cheers were heard from behind them. "Ladies and gentlemen it is my privilege to introduce you to, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

Cheers grew louder as Gabriella and Troy hugged tightly and kissed once more. They walked down the isle and got into the large black limo to arrive at there reception hall.

At the reception they danced together... their first time as husband and wife. Ate... the first time as husband and wife, and got ready to tell the hall their big news.

"Hey everyone... we have something to tell you," Troy's voice rang out through the hall as everyone went silent. They were all seated at there dinning table and at the table with Gabriella and Troy was the whole gang plus Troy's parents and Gabi's mom.

"Were going to have a baby!" They yelled in unison as everyone cheered.

"Oh my god Gabriella! No way!" Sharpay said while throwing a hand over her heart. In a really fake acting voice. Taylor nudged her in the shoulder.

"You told them didn't you?" Troy asked.

"I can't lie, I did, I couldn't hold it in."

"We promised... I would never do such a thing." Troy said smirking in his head.

"I know I'm sorry."

"I might forgive you." He said with a grin.

"Hey Troy didn't you tell us before?" Chad exclaimed dumbly.

"Shut-up." Troy said with a glare.

"You told them didn't you?"

"Um.. yeah... lets go dance." He said changing the subject and pulling them out to the dance floor. They danced and Gabriella leaned up.

"I can forgive you." She said kissing him passionatly.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton." He said grinning. They were going to have a great life together and they both knew what was important... their love.

_**It's overrr...**_

epilogue soon :) Review please


End file.
